Instrument clusters on automobiles generally include a plurality of gauges for displaying such operational information such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, engine temperature, fuel level and many other information. The gauges may include analog or digital readings for displaying the information depending on manufacturer and styling preferences. An analog gauge typically includes a faceplate having indicia thereon such as numbers and a pointer for rotating to the appropriate number.
One important design consideration for an instrument cluster and related gauges is the ability of a vehicle operator to easily view and read the gauges in all driving environments. One aspect to consider when designing an instrument cluster gauge is to provide numbers that may be easily viewed by the operator. In some examples however, such as for a speedometer, it may be desirable to provide a large range of numbers, which may reduce the overall size of the displayed numbers. For example, some speedometers may need to display a large scale of miles per hour (MPH). In one example, a speedometer may display a range from 0 to 160 MPH or higher (or 0 to 260 kilometers per hour or higher). In some instances, it may be difficult to provide such a large range of numbers in a manner that is easily viewable.